You make me smile
by sperry426
Summary: So yeah this is a one-shot about what Danny does when he's bored in class. DXS You'll love it! Read and Review please!


**I do not own Danny Phantom or the song you make me smile!**

* * *

><p>Danny was bored out of his mind at school with Mr. Lancer talking about the effects Shakespeare has had on all literature. Except everyone was either texting or sleeping.<p>

Danny was dying for a ghost attack to happen but with his luck, it wouldn't happen. He looked on his right and saw Tucker asleep behind his text book. Danny shot a ghost ray from his finger to wake Tucker up.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Tucker whispered to Danny.

"I was just waking you up." Danny said pretending to be innocent.

"Couldn't you have poked me or something? You're ghost ray stings!"

"Sorry." Danny said with a smile. He turned back facing Mr. Lancer. But he couldn't even stand it for five minutes so he turned to his left where Sam sat.

She was, of course, doodling ghosts and the famous DP logo. Danny just smiled and thought about their relationship since the disastoroid. He's been happy ever since and non-stop smiling every time he sees Sam.

He then took out a sheet of paper and started writing a song that just came out of him.

* * *

><p><em>Song lyrics<em> **Danny's thoughts **_  
><em>

_You´re better then the best_ **Always and forever**_  
><em>

_I´m lucky just to linger in your_ light

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow that´s right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it´s_ ok** You make me feel like I can do anything**

_Yeah it´s ok_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_** It's insane how you do that  
><strong>

_Fall outta bed_** Everytime  
><strong>

_Sing like a bird_** Even though I can't  
><strong>

_Dizzy in my head_ **Every time I see you or think of you**_  
><em>

_Spin like a_ record

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_** When you, Tucker, my family, and cameras aren't around**

_Forget how to_ _breathe_ **Always**

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_ **Yep**_  
><em>

_Oh, you make me smile_ **True**_  
><em>

_Even when you´re_ _gon_e **When you're on your tours or you have to film you're next Hannah Montana episode**

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Don´t know how I lived without you_ **I never could**_  
><em>

_'Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_** Even with Dan around you make me feel the best I can be  
><strong>

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

After Danny wrote it all down, he sensed a ghost and told Mr. Lancer he had to go.

"Alright Mr. Fenton but you're going to miss me reading one of Shakespeare's sonnets."

"Oh too bad." Danny said changing into Danny Phantom and flying out.

"OK class lets sta-" But Mr. Lancer was cut off by the bell. "Oh well, that's why we have tomorrow. Don't forget the assignment tonight.

Tucker and Sam got up but Sam found a sheet of paper on Danny's desk. She picked it up and started to read it.

"What is that?" Tucker asked.

"N-nothing." Just the sweetest thing ever, Sam thought while putting the piece of paper in her pocket. Tucker and Sam began walking to Tucker's locker.

"Uh, I forgot something in Mr. Lancer's room Tucker, I'll be right back. Sam walked in Mr. Lancer's room and took out a sheet of paper of her own, wrote down something and paced it on Danny's desk. She then waled out of the school with Tucker to home.

Danny phased in the room 15 minutes later seeing everyone left. He then went to his desk and started to pack up. He was a sheet of paper on his desk thinking it was his song. He picked it up to look at it. It wasn't his song but a letter from Sam.

_Danny, _

_This song was the cutest thing that anyone could have ever written to me. Thank you so much._

_Love, Sam._

Danny smiled and put the letter in his pocket. He walked out of the school with the biggest smile in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah just a little one-shot. I hope you guys liked it! Review please!<strong>


End file.
